destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryptosporidium
Crypto and Pox in the Holopox Unit from Path of the Furon.Cryptosporidium, known as Cryptoo for short, is the main character in the series. A member of an alien species known as Furons, he is an anti-hero who enjoys wreaking havoc. His name comes from the Cryptosporidium protist. Crypto's commanding officer is Orthopox 13, who usually gives him his missions. Sometimes, Crypto talks with a variety of wise-cracking remarks. Voiced by J. Grant Albrecht and Sean Donnellan (in Big Willy Unleashed). Jack Nicholson is often mistaken to be the voice of Cryptosporidium, due to Albrecht's realistically similar impression of him. Crypto's clones Cryptosporidium-136.1 - Crypto 137's clone, often referred to as Crypto 137's brother, who is sent to Earth for a mission similar to 137's, collecting DNA. Unfortunately, Crypto 136 met an untimely end at the hands of the military, sacrificed and dissected in the name of beef. Crypto is enraged when he discovers this, and his hatred for beef becomes personal. He presumably had the same personality as 137, as Crypto refers to him as 'me' sometimes (often confusing himself). Crypto-136 was the pilot of a Furon beef ship sent by his boss Orthopox-13, to find a planet that furons visited many eons ago, a planet that was ripe with pure and more complete Furon DNA, which is discovered to be Earth. But while trying to land in an Area-42 (Reference to Area-51), he hovers above a missile in the final seconds of launch, and it fires and hits his ship. His ship crashed and he was taken by the Military and Majestic for experimentation. Silhouette, the leader of Majestic-12, oversaw these events herself and was responsible for his death. He was later given an autopsy. Cryptosporidium 137 — Wise-cracking, Jack Nicholson-esque protagonist of the first game. He has an unlimited amount of clones that will take his place if he dies during a mission, all of which have the same personality, but an increasing number appended to their name (Crypto 138, Crypto 139, and so on). He likes destroying things, and uses one-liners a lot. He was the successor of Crypto-136, created even when Crypto-136's fate was still unknown. Crypto-137 was the first Furon on Earth for over a million years. In chronological order, Crypto-137 had many notable accomplishments. He destroyed an army task force in an American mid-western farm, in Rockwell he destroyed the Annual Rockwell Fair, assassinated and posed (by using the Holobob) as the Mayor. In Santa Modesta he assassinated the Mayor, destroyed several population food controlled diners controlled by Majestic, killed Sleepy Ernst, then destroyed the Santa Modesta Majestic base. He discovered the fate of Crypto-136 in Area 42, he also blew up Area 42 with a nuclear weapon, as well as blew up the Area 42 Majestic Base with his saucer. He was shot down and captured in Union Town, but soon escaped and destroyed the Union Town Majestic Base. He later visited Capitol City, assassinated the President, he then returned to Union Town and posed as the Navy leader and stopped Silhouette's plan to lead all five divisions of National Defense. Just after that he destroyed General Armquist. He later destroyed Roboprez (the brain of President Huffman put in a 50 foot tall robot) and killed Silhouette. After that he permanently impersonated the President (using the Holobob) until his mysterious death between 1957 and 1969 (most likely resulting from being president during John F. Kennedy's assassination). Which Crypto-138, then continued to pose as the President. He was also the cause of thousands of human casualties, plus the death of several cows and chickens. Cryptosporidium-138 - Was the President until 1969, when the mothership was destroyed by a KGB missile. His notable achievements include: Saving Bay City from a Revelade blimp armada and vans fitted with nuclear bombs, killing Coyote Bongwater, destroying 'The Rock' (a KGB base). In Albion, he killed Oranchov, met Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe. He also met Natayla Ivanova, a former KGB agent. Later saves Albion from the deadly poison spores. Was betrayed by Ponsonby, but was rescued by Natayla, then killed Ponsonby. He then went to Takoshima where he destroyed both the evil black ninja and Japanese KGB base. He then saved Japan from Kojira (a summer intern at the KGB mutated into a Godzilla-esque creature). He then left to Tunguska, where he recovered info about Project Solaris, Destroyed a Blisk warship, and discovered a deadly secret, he then rescued Natayla, and flew to the moon, where he killed Milenkov, and saved the Earth from the infectious spores, just after Natayla gets shot in the back and is killed. Sometime later, Crypto is lying in his bed in his saucer, with a person next to him under the covers. Pox has contacted him over what appears to be a video phone, and after discovering Crypto has cloned Natalya, Crypto abruptly hangs up on him. Natalya then emerges rom the covers asking who it was, then tells Crypto to wake her when he's ready for "re-entry". Crypto then admits he made a few 'adjustments', indicating he tampered with her DNA so she would no longer resist him. It is also noted that after he defeated Milenkov, he discovered surviving Blisk Warriors sending out an S.O.S.. Crypto then changed the message to a warning to any other beings listening, and killed the rest of the Blisk on the moon, making them extinct. He also has genitalia this time around. Sometime after these events, Crypto resigns his Presidency and breaks up with Natalya. Cryptosporidium 139 - This clone was created in the mid-late 70's after 138 crashed the saucer while drunk. After the crash, Crypto 139 opened a casino to use as a front to gather DNA. He became native. He also went to war with a local mob family known as the Molinari Brothers. Crypto 139 and the casino are attacked by Nexo warriors, and after defeating them, flees Las Paradiso. After traveling to Sunnywood, he is shot with a dart and brought to Shen Long, where he gets his answers from a furon Kung Fu master. This "Master" trains 139 in psychokinesis. After his training, Crypto still ends up with loose ends, and finally returns home to find some answers. It is revealed to him that his old Master was the true cause of his issues, and after the Master is defeated, his Commander ascends the throne and he returns to Earth. Cryptosporidium 137 (BWU) - The clone that appears in Big Willy Unleashed. He is clearly misnumbered, as Crypto 137 was dead long before the time of the game. He is charged with helping Pox protect their new DNA front, Big Willy's. He has a son, named Blastomycosis, and resigned his presidency. He and Natalya are also Ex-lovers. He is responsible for the deaths of Kolonel Kluckin, Trahn, The Corncob King, Mindy Peters, Patty Wurst, Ratpoo, Mr. Pork, and Toxoplasma Gondii. Cryptosporidium-??? - Little is known about this clone but he appears in multiplayer games as the second player. In DAH!2 he wears a red suit, and in Big Willy Unleashed he just has a red arrow floating above his head. In Path of the Furon, the first player Crypto wears a suit with blue replacing the brown areas, and the second player with red replacing the brown areas Abilities Crypto possesses a large array of psychic abilities such as psychokenisis since his species is physically weak they make up for physical strength with the power of their minds, he also has hypnotic capabilities to distract his enemies, his disgusing capabilities were limited in the 50's but in the 60's he learned to steal other peoples bodies by possessing them which was dubbed body snacth, and in the mid 70's he gained the ability to manipulate time and use it to his will. He has a vast knowladge of alien weaponry and uses them. He also has technologically enhanced abilities such as flight via by jet pack and regenerative capabilities with the help of a self recharging sheild. And he has the uncanny ability to survive in the vacuum of space at first it was at a aid of a energy helmet in 2, but unexplainable in path of the furon on the fourth ring of his home planet possibllly a psychic barrier that allows him to survive. Category:Destroy All Humans category:furon